Rose Petals Between the Sheets (One Bed Only, Indeed)
by OnceABlueMoon
Summary: His hand hit the light-switch, illuminating the room. Tsuna blinked. A dark brown carpet, beige walls, a bed and a- wait. Only one bed? He squeaked.


**Rose Petals Between the Sheets (One Bed Only, Indeed)**

 **Summary:** His hand hit the light-switch, illuminating the room. Tsuna blinked. A dark brown carpet, beige walls, a bed and a- wait. Only _one_ bed?

He squeaked.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn

* * *

It was late at night, darkness covering the streets like a blanket. The stars shone brightly. As did the motel's sign, the neon red light blinking against the sandstone.

Kyoko smoothed down her skirt, the folds rustling as she looks up at her companion.

Tsuna shivered, the last warmth of the car leaving him in the cold September air. ''Let's get inside quickly.''

She smiled, tucked her hair behind her ear and quickly followed after him. The sound of her heels was lonely on the pavement, rick-a-tick-a-tick.

Just another night in the cold.

* * *

''Kyoko-chan, I am _so sorry_ about this.'' The door fell shut behind them, the motel card lock beeping. He fumbled for the light.

''Don't worry about it, Tsuna-kun. I don't need my own room, we're both adults, I'm sure we'll be alright!''

His hand hit the light-switch, illuminating the room. Tsuna blinked. A dark brown carpet, beige walls, a bed and a- wait. Only _one_ bed?

He squeaked.

Kyoko hummed. ''It's a bit small, but we'll manage.'' Scarlet lips curving, a look thrown over her shoulder as she sashayed into the bathroom. ''Dibs on the shower!''

The door clicked shut.

Tsuna broke out in cold sweat.

Sharing a bed and a room couldn't possibly lead to more, right?! He carded his hands through his hair. Breathe, he had to breathe.

He could do this. He could totally do this.

Oh god, he totally _couldn't do this_ because that was _Sasagawa Kyoko_ and they were going to share a bed!

* * *

''I'll take the floor!''

Kyoko averted her eyes, a blush creeping down her neck. ''Don't be silly, there's room enough for both of us.''

''All… All right.'' Tsuna bit his lip. He really shouldn't, but now he'd already agreed and it'd be even weirder if he backed out now and- he slipped into the bathroom.

* * *

Tsuna couldn't sleep. Going on a road trip with Kyoko was both the greatest and the worst decision he had ever made. She was so warm beside him, her gentle breathing lulling him to sleep.

God, he wished he could remain awake for just a second more. Just a second to gaze upon her peaceful expression, and the way her lashes rested against her cheeks.

His eyelids were too heavy. Sleep dragged them down.

* * *

Moonlight pooled in the room as Kyoko held her breath, hand slipping into the bag underneath the bed. It painted everything silver. No noise. She shouldn't make any noise.

Crawling on her knees, she straddled him. Don't wake up. Don't wake up. For the love of god, don't wake up.

...There was something about him, like this. Features lax, short eyelashes pitch black, one of his hands curled next to his face. Softly, oh so softly, she moved it down, pinning it to his side.

Softly, she pressed the metal against his throat. His eyes fluttered open, sleepily blinking up at her. ''Kyoko, what-''

His eyes widened.

Sleeping so deeply would be the death of him. She smiled, pressing the blade against his skin. Blood welled up. Good. She wanted him to bleed. Wanted him to feel what it was like the be _robbed._ What it was like to be broken and torn apart and to hurt so deeply that it was as if the maggots had already begun to eat you alive.

But staring down at him now, panic written plainly on his face, mixed with the confusion of a man betrayed, it… It reminded him of how he was before.

She caressed his cheek, nails raking across them. ''Oh, Tsuna-kun, if only you hadn't taken my sun, we could've had something beautiful.'' Her fingertips flitted across his lips. They parted in surprise.

''Ryohei? Kyoko, what are you talking about?''

He did not know. This man, with his overwhelming presence, had no idea. It did not make her pity him.

He should've thought twice before unleashing his flames. Before going near _hers_ with them. Before flooding away her very presence, tearing at her bonds, cutting and ripping into her soul.

Letting the flames flow through her, the broken glass sensation of a broken bond against her skin, she leaned forward. ''From one sky to another,'' she hissed, ''I think you understand.''

She slid his throat with one movement, blade flashing in the lunar light.

Blood stained her hands, a flower of blood blooming in the white sheets around him, power leaving his veins with every pulse. Badaboom. Badaboom. Badaboom.

The power he had taken the only one of her family she had left with. There was _nothing_ she regretted. Ryohei's memory may be faulty, had been since birth, but hers wasn't, and she could not forgive.

"You made your bed, now lie in it."

Like an ember dying away, the light left his eyes.

 _Silence._

He was dead (Roses, petals folded, crushed on the bed).

* * *

 **Author's note**

It's all Seito's fault, I swear. She is my evil fic senpai. Thanks to Aoife for helping me out with the character choice!


End file.
